


Oh Captain, My Sweet Captain

by yogurtfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger Days-inspired, Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtfairy/pseuds/yogurtfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is the charismatic leader of the rebellion, Sam is dead, and Castiel keeps fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Sweet Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt one night when I was bored. First story so don't be harsh! Enjoy!

They had been fighting this war for too long and Castiel knew it. All of the battles, the losses, the death toll were all taking their toll on Dean but Sam's death had rocked Dean, and the entire movement, the hardest. Sam had been their anchor and their rock; Dean was their light. Now, after Sam's death, Dean was ready to give up; he had lost the fire to keep fighting. 

This morning, Dean and Cas, along with some men, were on a mission to check out one of their zones. This particular zone was hard won, claimed after lots of bloodshed on both their side and the government's. Dean had been especially persistent, seeing as though he and Sam grew up in this zone. They patrolled, following the desolate road and keeping quiet, just in case the goverment drones were lurking nearby. 

Just as Dean cleared the zone, they were ambushed. Drones coming out of the woodwork, guns ablazing and much faster than Cas had remembered. The drones killed three quarters of their men and shot Cas in the leg within in the first minutes of the ambush. Cas managed to claw into a barrel and had ridden out the attack. After the maniacal laughter of the drones faded to nothing, Cas scrambled out of the battered barrel. He needed to find out how Dean was. He needed to know whether Dean was okay. He needed to know like he needed his next breath.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, so loud and broken, his voice raw, "Dean!"

"Cas?" Dean called out. His voice was strained, broken with suffering. Castiel, despite the agonizing pain of his gunshot wound, ran to Dean. Tears spilled out of Cas' eyes. Dean had been shot in the chest. Those bastards, they had purposely shot just next to Dean's heart; a fatal wound accompained by a slow death. Blood gushed out of the wound; the gruesome, crimson petals of death painting Dean's chest, "Cas."

"Oh god, Dean," Cas cried. He knew Dean was going to die. He had to tell him now. Dean grabbed his hand and gripped it with all the strength he had left. 

"Cas, you have to keep going. Our cause is too important to stop. Don't let this stop you; let it empower and make you keep fighting. You can't be afraid to keep on fighting," Dean was struggling to speak.

"Dean, I can't lose you," Cas' tears spilled out like waterfalls, "I-I.."

"Keep fighting, Castiel." Dean choked out before giving Castiel's hand one last squeeze. The light disappeared from Dean's eyes and Castiel was alone. His life, like Dean's eyes, had no light.


End file.
